Daycare Daddy
by KlissesKlugsandKlainebows
Summary: Kurt works at a daycare and when a very attractive man brings his daughter to enroll in school, some things happen. But when Sebastian comes to ruin it all, will they stand strong? Probably T later for language. WARNINGS: Gangs and violence involving small kids. This is not a fluffy story.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I don't own glee or characters you recognize. Thanks for reading!**

"Hi Emmalea!" Kurt exclaimed, waving to the little curly haired girl walking in the door with her mom. She ran to him and he picked her up and swung her in his arm. She laughed and told him excitedly,

"I pee pee in the potty!" She put extra emphasis on the p's in the sentence and Kurt laughed and praised her, giving her a high-five. She giggled and he put her down. She ran to go get a doll and play with Abigail and Lily. He sat in the wooden chair on the carpet and watched the kids play. He felt someone poke his back and turned around to see Sully beaming at him.

"What do you think you're doing?" He laughed at him and tickled him mercilessly. Sully screamed with laughter and squirmed on the floor. After Sully escaped, he saw the breakfast cart rolling past the door out of the corner of his eye. He got up to go get breakfast, careful to close the door behind him. He saw Elliott playing on the other side of the room. He shook his head fondly at the slightly autistic boy. He had a knack for escaping. He picked up the tray with the muffins and peaches and walked back into the room. He set the food down and started setting up the plates and cups at the tables. Once he had set up all the food he called the kids to come eat.

"KURT!" he heard from out in the hall, "KUUUUURT!" He saw that the kids were calm and went into the hall to pick up the phone.

"Yes?"

"You have a new kid," The director, Katie, said. "Her dad is coming up with her and you need to give him the paperwork and he wants a tour of the room and everything. He'll be here in an hour."

"Alright," Kurt told her and hung up. "'Cedes!" He called into the room next door.

"What?" She responded, carrying the tray of scrap food to the cart outside their rooms.

"I have a new kid and I need to show the parent around. Will you take my kids outside with yours?" She nodded at him and he went back into his room to find disaster. There were food and toys everywhere. He groaned.

"Alright guys," he called, "you need to clean up!" The kids started cleaning. There was a knock on the door and Elliott's therapist took him for one-on-one work. He started to help his kids. Once the mess was clean 15 minutes later, he had the kid's coats on and with Mercedes out the door. He straightened up a few things and waited. A half an hour had passed before there was a knock on the door. It opened and in walked a stunning man. His curly hair still had some snow stuck in it and his hazel eyes were looking at Kurt. In his arms was a little girl of three, her dark hair curly like her fathers and a pair of sky blue eyes. Kurt stood up and crossed the room to introduce himself.

"Hello," Kurt said, "I'm Kurt Hummel. I will be your daughter's teacher."

"Nice to meet you," the man said, his velvet voice made Kurt's knees shake. _Stop _he scolded himself _he's obviously straight_, "I'm Blaine Anderson and this is my daughter Claire." He bounced her a bit in his arms, looking at her. She smiled at him and reached out for Kurt. He took her and she hugged him.

"Am I gon have new friends?" She said softly. Kurt nodded. She squealed and hugged him again. Blaine laughed fondly at her and shook his head.

"She gets very excited." He said. Claire laughed again and touched Blaine on the nose.

"Do you want to go play?" Kurt asked her and she nodded. He put her down and she ran to get a book. He motioned for Blaine to come with him and they sat at a table to fill out paperwork.

"Is there anyone we shouldn't let pick her up?" Kurt asked and Blaine sighed, looking at his daughter.

"My ex-boyfriend," Blaine said, sill looking at Claire. Kurt's ears perked at this. "He will probably try to come get her and if he does, I want to be called immediately. His name is Sebastian Smythe. I have a picture." Blaine pulled a picture of a man with a face akin to a meerkat's. Kurt took it and placed it next to the paperwork.

"Noted," Kurt said. They finished filling out the paperwork and Blaine called Claire over.

"You need to take this one to get notarized." Kurt said to Blaine, handing him a form. He nodded and took it.

"We'll start on Monday," he said. Kurt nodded. Blaine turned then and made his way to the door. He stopped in his tracks and turned.

"I hope my being gay doesn't make you treat her any differently," he said. Kurt froze and turned with a funny look on his face.

"It won't," he said, "I'm gay too." Blaine's eyebrows rose. "I usually dress much better than this." Kurt laughed, gesturing to his work t-shirt that said _Kurt_ in fancy writing and black skinny jeans. Blaine laughed and nodded.

"Alrighty then," Blaine said. "See you Monday Kurt." Blaine turned and Claire squirmed in his arms to wave at Kurt. "Bye Mr. Kurt!" She said. Kurt laughed and waved back. Once the door closed, he went to put away the paperwork and let out a breath. The rest of the day passed uneventfully and the next day, he received an envelope in the office. He opened it to see the form he had handed Blaine the day before and written in tiny scrawl at the top right hand corner with a phone number was

_Call me sometime._

**A/N: Hi guys! So, I got a new story. I came up with this story because I work at a daycare and thought it would be cute. I don't know if it's worth continuing so I want your opinions! Do you want to see more of this or not? Is it good? It'll hopefully be waaaaaay better than my other story. People were pretty disppointed in it and that makes me sad. No one has voted on whether or not it should have an alternate ending so for right now it's not going to happen. Thanks for reading and tell me if you like it! I love all of you! Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys! So. Many. Alerts! Thank you so much. You all are a blessing. I uppped the rating. You all will see why. It is definatly getting a little darker. You will soon see how crazy Seb is in this story. I dont own Glee. I think I forgot to put that in the first chapter so there it is!**

Kurt let out a shaky breath and ran upstairs to show Mercedes. Before he could get upstairs however, he saw her pushing open the door of the daycare with a faux fur coat on and her blue purse.

"'Cedes!" Kurt called, running down the hallway towards Mercedes. She looked up and smiled.

"What is it, Kurt?" She chuckled. "You aren't usually this excited in the morning." She laughed again as Kurt panted, trying to get the words out to tell her what happened.

"That… new student I have… her dad… he's… look!" Kurt thrust the paper into her hand, frustrated with her confused look. She looked confused for a few seconds, eyes roaming the paper before they settled on the upper corner and her eyes widened. She looked at him with an open mouth and then down to the paper and back.

"But… can he… is he… what?" She spluttered. Kurt nodded and smiled.

"Yep!" He squealed.

"Can he do that? Is it legal?" Mercedes asked. Kurt's smile fell. He shrugged.

"We can always ask Tina." Kurt said. Tina was one of their closest friends and the co-director of the daycare. They walked to the office and saw her sitting at the desk filling out paperwork.

"Tina," Kurt said, "can we talk to you?" Tina looked up and nodded. Kurt showed her the paper.

"Is this legal?" Kurt asked, sitting in a chair.

"What," Tina asked, smiling, "Him writing on this document that needs to be filed or him giving you his number." She giggled but it died down when she saw no one else was joining in. "Unfortunately, if you are the teacher of his child, you may not go out with him or text him or call him or anything that isn't strictly about his daughter." **(A/N I have no idea if this is a real rule. Shhh, just go with it****J****)** Tina set the paper on the desk and looked up. Kurt's face fell and Mercedes patted his back sympathetically. Kurt nodded and picked up the paper.

"I know how lonely you've been, Kurt," Tina said, "The good news is that Claire will only be in your class until May. She'll be moving into Mercedes' class for the summer. Just wait until then." Kurt nodded sulkily and walked out of the room, Mercedes trailing behind him. They walked to their classes and started getting ready for the day. Kurt's phone buzzed and he looked at it.

**Have a good day today kiddo. – Dad**

Kurt smiled and put his phone away, gleeful at the thought of his dad somehow knowing he needed to be cheered up. Kurt walked to the supply room and got paint, paper, and sponges. He got everything ready just as the clock in his room struck eight in the morning. He waited and at 8:30, served breakfast to his 15 kids. He cleared away the food and got the craft ready. He let them go, briefly explaining how to make a snowflake with the sponges. The door opened and he turned, seeing Blaine and Claire. Blaine was flushed and looked stressed. There was a small bleeding cut on his face and he was limping.

"Can… I talk… to you Kurt?" He panted. Kurt nodded, calling over to Mercedes to keep and ear out for his kids and he left the room with Blaine.

"I'm so sorry," Blaine said, fear in his eyes, "I know she wasn't supposed to come today but Sebastian was outside my house with a couple of his gang friends and they were threatening me and her and I had to get her out." His eyes filled with tears. Kurt hugged the man and Blaine collapsed on him. "I can't lose her. She's my everything." Kurt shushed him, running his hand through Blaine's curls comfortingly and rubbing his back.

"How did Sebastian get involved in a gang?" Kurt asked after Blaine had pulled away.

"When we were together, he was on drugs a lot and he drank really badly. Before, I didn't care but when Claire came into the picture… I had to protect her. I had to do everything." He ran a hand through his curls and fell back against the wall. "I broke up with him and this gang really respects his father so they took him in. This morning, I woke up and they were throwing rocks at my window and saying… saying what they … what they would do to Claire… how good it would feel." Blaine's lip quivered as tears started falling again. Kurt felt sick to his stomach. "I… I ran to get us out and one of the guys got me with a rock on my face and after I put Claire in the car, Sebastian tried to get in there for her. I tried to get him away and he kicked my ankle and it snapped. This… this was the only place I could take her!" Blaine cried and Kurt made a split decision.

"Mercedes!" He called. She came to the door and looked at the two of them. "Get me a sub and tell Tina I had a family emergency. Don't say anything to anyone else. Do not tell her I left with Blaine. There is a picture of a man in the cabinet in my room. It says Sebastian Smythe on it. If you see him, get Claire out. Hide her somewhere and say she's not here. He will be violent. Do not let him in the daycare. If he tries to get in, call the police. Emmalea's dad is an officer. Call him and tell him that his daughter is in danger and he will come." She nodded and went back to her room to call Tina. Kurt turned to Blaine. "We'll go out the back way. I'm taking you to the hospital." Blaine tried to protest but Kurt shushed him with one look.

"Claire will be fine. I promise." Blaine nodded glumly and Kurt led them through winding hallways and out the back door to his car. They got in and drove to Lima General to get Blaine checked out. Neither realized how much of a mistake they had made.

**A/N: Hi again! I hope you liked it. Chapters shouldn't take as long as this one did. For those that didnt see, we got a huge storm and my power was out since the 29th. Thanks for all your support! I will never do the whole, this many reviews and Ill upload a new chapter but I do like feedback so Ill be very happy for it! I think this one might be longer than I thought because it took a turn at the end. These boys just write themselves! Thanks again! KlissesKlugsandKlainbows**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi guys! I'm not sure if any of you liked chapter 2 because I didn't get any reviews and only 1 alert. I dont know if it didn't go out as an update or you guys just lost interest. If you didn't like it please tell me why! Also, I think the rating might end up going up for this story for suggested inappropriateness and violence and language. I dont own Glee or anything associated with it. Well, I hope you enjoy!**

In the car, Kurt watched Blaine out of the corner of his eye. He was breathing harshly and tears were streaming down his cheeks. He laid his head on the window and closed his eyes, shaking from the strength of his sobs. Kurt made a split decision and reached across the console to grab Blaine's hand. His eyes shot open and he looked at Kurt. Kurt kept looking at the road but didn't miss the soft smile Blaine gave him through his tears.

"Would you like the radio on, Blaine?" Kurt asked. Blaine simply nodded. Kurt clicked the button, catching the tail end of Bulletproof. The next song that came on was new to Kurt but Blaine seemed to perk up at it.

_I'm afraid that I gotta do what I gotta do _

_But, if I let you go where you gonna go? _

_We gotta make a change, time to turn the page _

_Something isn't right, I don't wanna fight ya._

Blaine slowly started to sing, softly at first but gaining volume and power. More tears streamed down his face.

_We've been through tougher times, you know it get worse _

_We can turn this around, please let me be first._

_And as I feel your tears spilling on my shirt _

_Something isn't right and I don't wanna fight ya._

_Hey you, come over and let me embrace you _

_I know that I'm causing you pain too._

_But, remember if you need to cry _

_I'm here to wipe your eyes. _

_Tonight before you fall asleep,_

_I'll run my thumb across your cheek. _

_Cry, 'cuz I'm here to wipe your eyes. _

_I know I made you feel this way _

_You gotta breathe, we'll be okay. _

_Cry, 'cuz I'm here to wipe your eyes. _

_Ohh, oh 'Cuz I'm here to wipe your eyes. _

_When do we cross the line? _

_How could we forget? _

_Why do we let the pressure get into our heads? _

_Your broken heart requires all my attention _

'_Cuz something isn't right, I don't wanna fight ya. _

_Hey you, come over and let me embrace you _

_I know that I'm causing you pain too. _

_But, remember if you need to cry I'm here to wipe your eyes. _

_Tonight before you fall asleep,_

_I'll run my thumb across your cheek. _

_Cry, 'cuz I'm here to wipe your eyes._

_I know I made you feel this way _

_You gotta breathe, we'll be okay._

_Cry, 'cuz I'm here to wipe your eyes _

_Please don't lose your faith; _

_Don't worry 'cuz I'm here to keep you safe._

_I promise if you let me see your face _

_That I won't let you down, I won't let you down._

_I'm here to wipe your eyes. _

_Tonight before you fall asleep,_

_I'll run my thumb across your cheek._

_Cry, 'cuz I'm here to wipe your eyes. _

_I know I made you feel this way _

_You gotta breathe, we'll be okay._

_Cry, 'cuz I'm here to wipe your eyes._

Kurt was in wonder at Blaine's voice. On the last line, a single tar fell down his cheek. Before Kurt could even question what he was doing, he wiped it away.

"It'll be okay. I promise." Kurt told him and Blaine hiccupped and nodded. They pulled into the hospital parking lot and went to the emergency room. Kurt supported all of Blaine's weight on their walk from the car until they sat down in the uncomfortable chairs after signing in. It wasn't very busy so Kurt hoped they'd get in quickly. To try and get Blaine's mind off things he asked about Claire.

"Why don't you tell me about Claire?" Kurt asked, looking at Blaine. Blaine gave a chuckle and started talking, looking into space.

"When I was 20, I tried to adopt a baby with my boyfriend of the time, Sebastian. It took a little while and after a little while, I realized we were getting nowhere. At the time I was working at a coffee shop and the pay wasn't great so we had no money for a surrogate. Sebastian called me during break and was talking to me about it. A girl in the shop overheard and asked about it. I told her our story and she said she would gladly be a surrogate. Naturally, I was apprehensive, but she convinced me. We did a background check and all that and Sebastian and I both…" Blaine rubbed the back of his neck, looking sheepishly at Kurt, "'know, did it." Kurt chuckled and told him to keep going.

"Rebecca's, that was her name, pregnancy was hard. She had terrible morning sickness and was craving hot, spicy foods. So she kept eating them and she had a stomach problem that was agitated by it. At seven months, she had to have a c-section because Claire was causing this stomach condition to keep getting worse. After the birth, she went into surgery to fix her stomach and it took 2 weeks for it to heal. Once she was born, everyone knew she was mine. She has my hair and my facial features. The only thing she got from Rebecca was her sense of humor."

"Where'd she get her eyes then?" Kurt interrupted. Blaine laughed and looked at him.

"My brother." Kurt must have looked confused because Blaine laughed and explained.

"My brother has the exact same color eyes. It must have just been in my genes and I'm happy she has them because I was always jealous of them. He got the gorgeous blue eyes and I got plain brown."

"They aren't just brown." Kurt interrupted again. "They're like honey and they have some green in them. They're pretty." Kurt bit his tongue before anymore could get out. Blaine laughed.

"Thank you. Anyways, now she's just turned two and I love her more than anything. I'm happy she was mine and Sebastian's. Since she's technically mine, I don't have to deal with him anymore." His expression turned serious.

"Kurt…"

"Blaine Anderson," the nurse called. Blaine and Kurt both jumped and looked over. Kurt helped Blaine up and they went into the room. The nurse looked at Kurt.

"Are you family?" She asked.

"I…" Kurt started but Blaine interrupted before he could finish.

"He's my boyfriend." Kurt looked sharply at Blaine, confusion written all over his face.

"Okay." The nurse said, writing something down. "Alright, what happened?" Blaine recounted the story to her. She wrote all of it down.

"First, I'm going to look at your ankle and see what's wrong with it. Then we'll fix your cuts and you'll be on your way." Blaine nodded. "But, Blaine," he looked over at her, "I suggest you tell the police about Sebastian. I have some experience with this gang. They aren't kidding around."

"What else have they done?" Kurt asked.

The nurse, Kathy, looked at him. "Let's just say that Claire isn't the first little girl that they've threatened." At that, she turned to get the doctor, leaving Blaine and Kurt alone.

"Sorry about saying you were my boyfriend." Blaine said immediately, "I just didn't want you to have to leave."

"That's fine." They fell into silence and after about five minutes, Kurt's cell phone rang. He pulled out his iPhone and unlocked the screen.

"'Cedes?" Kurt asked. "What's wrong?"

"They came Kurt!" Mercedes was crying into the phone. "They broke the door and got in. He grabbed Claire and left with her!" She started sobbing again. Kurt glanced over at Blaine and saw that he was looking at his phone. All the blood had left his face leaving his looking pale and sickly. He looked like he was about to vomit.

"I gotta go. Just call Emmalea's dad and tell him what happened." Kurt hung up and went over to Blaine.

"Blaine?" He asked, touching the man's shoulder gently. He flinched back and Kurt got a look at his phone. It was a picture of Claire in the back seat of a car. She had duct tape over her mouth and her hands were tied in front of her with rope. She was crying and she looked scared. Kurt saw the message underneath the picture and his blood simultaneously froze and boiled.

_Come get her Blainey. Come get her before I do._

Blaine looked up at Kurt and his eyes were full of tears.

"He got her." Then Blaine fell in a crumpled heap on the dirty floor of the hopital.

**A/N: Thanks for reading guys. I really apprecitate all of you guys reading this. Also, if any of you want to maybe please do fan art for this story I would love it. I really want a cover for it and I would like some art that was mean for this story. I don't want to ask too much but if so I would love you forever and I would write you a one-shot *sheepish smile*. Thanks again. KlissesKlugsandKlainbows**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hi guys! *waves* Thanks for all the feedback. I still don't own Glee, but if I did, Finchel would die in a hole and Kurt and Blaine would kiss every episode and sing lovey duets while doves floated in the air around their heads.**

"Nurse!" Kurt flung the door open and called down the hall. "Police! Someone help!" An officer standing at the end of the hall started walking down the hall toward Kurt. He heard a ding from the phone that somehow got into his hands. He looked down at the message from Sebastian.

_Oh, and if you tell the police, I'll kill her right now._

Kurt panicked, trying to think of something to say to the approaching officer. Suddenly, there was a loud thud and a moan behind him and Kurt whirled around to look at Blaine. Blaine had picked his head up and, unable to hold it up any longer, it fell to the ground. Kurt pulled Blaine into a chair and examined his head. Kurt gently pressed on the forming knot and Blaine swore.

"Ugh. That hurt!"

"I'm sorry, Blaine." Kurt said. Blaine waved away his apology and looked at the doorway to see the police officer.

"Sir, was there a problem?" The officer, Noah Puckerman, asked. Kurt shook his head.

"No. No problem at all."

Noah looked at him skeptically. "That doesn't explain why you were yelling down the hallway like a crazy." Kurt stumbled on his words a bit before forcing out, "my… he… he passed out a-and I needed help but I don't anymore." Kurt pointed uselessly at Blaine. They heard a static noise and the officer pulled out his walky-talky and buzzed in.

"Kurt," he asked, "why aren't you…" Kurt slyly kicked Blaine in the shins and hissed, "shut it." Blaine's mouth shut with a click and he rubbed his shin scornfully.

"Well," Noah said, turning back to them, "I have to deal with something. Here's my number if you need me again." He pulled a piece of paper out of his belt and scribbled his number onto it, passing it to Kurt. He knew they were hiding something and hopefully they would call him instead of trying to deal with it themselves. Kurt took the paper and, after one last glance, Noah left, shutting the door with a click.

"We need to get out of here," Kurt said, gathering their things. He grabbed a protesting Blaine and dragged him out the door. They got in the car and started to drive.

"But, we could've told that police officer about Claire." Blaine told Kurt.

"Oh yeah," Kurt snapped, "and then get your daughter shot! Is that what you want?" Blaine glared at Kurt. He turned his head toward the window and didn't talk the rest of the trip.

Kurt immediately regretted saying what he did. "I'm sorry Blaine," he said, placing his hand on Blaine's arm. Blaine jerked away from his touch like it burned him.

"Don't ever say that again. Don't ever insinuate that I don't care about my daughter ever again!" Blaine said venomously. Kurt nodded, scared by this new protective Blaine. And a little turned on. But he wouldn't admit that out loud.

"Where do you think we should look first?" Kurt asked.

"Their headquarters is in Sebastian's old house." Blaine said.

Kurt hesitated, "I don't think we should go directly to the headquarters, Blaine."

"Then where should we go!" Blaine yelled at him. "All I want is my daughter back."

Kurt sighed. "I know." After a few minutes, Kurt asked "Where is his house." Blaine gave directions and in under a half an hour they were there. It was an expensive looking apartment building.

"He lives in the penthouse. The rest of the gang lives in a house behind." Blaine said. Kurt nodded, speechless. They crept around and saw the house. It looked… deserted. They tiptoed to the front door and peeked into the dirty window. There was no one there. A note sat on the table and the cautiously opened the door.

"Let's go see what it says." Blaine whispered and they slipped inside the decrepit building. There was a layer of dirt and grime on everything, except for the crisp white note lying on the table. It was sealed with red wax with an intricate S in the center. It was addressed to Blaine Anderson. Blaine picked up the letter with shaking hands and opened it.

_Dear Blaine,_

_I knew you would come here first to get my daughter. I packed everyone up and we left. You may never know where we went. Just know you have two weeks to find Claire or I will kill her. Here's your clue to my whereabouts: I'm in the windy city. We will be there until 2 pm tomorrow._

_All my love,_

_Sebastian_

Blaine put the letter down and sighed. Kurt looked at him.

"This is good!" Kurt exclaimed, "He's in Chicago. My step brother lives there. We can stay…"

"He's not in Chicago," Blaine said glumly, looking at the note on the table. "He hates it there and always said it shouldn't be called the windy city." Kurt's smile fell.

"Oh," Kurt said, "well, do you know where he is?" Blaine nodded sadly. Kurt grabbed his arm and dragged him out the door, not before plucking the letter from the table. They climbed into the car and Kurt looked at Blaine.

"So where are we going?" He asked.

Blaine didn't answer for a long time. Eventually, though, he mumbled,

"Hello Brockton, Massachusetts."

**A/N: Hope you liked it! You guys might get more updates this week because I'm off work. I'm working on a new story right now so maybe not. The hope for fan art is still alive. I'll write you a one-shot if you give me some *hopeful smile*. Reviews=oxygen. KlissesKlugsandKlainbows**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry for such a pathetic update. If the next chapter goes how I plan, there should be lots of action. Blaine's fight club skills will come into play ;). Also, we'll find out why Sebastian hates Chicago and why he considers Brockton he windy sity, and its not just because its the windiest city in the US. Also, well find out why Blaine is reluctant to go. Ill dedicate the next chappy to the person that can guess ;). Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Dont own Glee. Probably never will.**

Soon after the drive started, Blaine fell asleep. Kurt called Mercedes and told her what happened and where they were going. She cried out when Kurt told her what Sebastian had done with Claire. Kurt tried to convince her that it was not her fault but Blaine started to stir. He hurriedly hung up and waited for Blaine to speak. Blaine rubbed his eyes with the base of his palm and yawned.

"Where are we?" Blaine asked with a voice gruff from sleep. Kurt glanced at his GPS.

"We passed Cleveland about an hour ago," Blaine nodded and flopped his head onto the headrest.

"Do you want me to drive?" Blaine asked, looking over at Kurt with the back of his head still leaning on the seat. Kurt really wanted a break to call his father but shook his head.

"No, I'm fine. You should sleep. You look exhausted." Blaine looked at Kurt.

"I just slept for like two hours!" Blaine exclaimed at Kurt. Kurt sighed and nodded, looking for an exit. He pulled off at a rest stop and pulled into a McDonalds.

"Do you want something?" Kurt asked Blaine, pulling his wallet out of his back pocket and flipping through some bills.

"Just a coffee." Kurt nodded and left with a "be right back." A few minutes later, Kurt came back with a hot chocolate, coffee, and a double cheeseburger with two sides of fries.

"I brought you some fries," Kurt said, putting the box in the console between them. Blaine looked at him gratefully.

"Thanks," Blaine smiled softly at Kurt, "I'll pay you back." Kurt shook his head.

"You can buy the next round of food." Kurt laughed, winking. Blaine pulled out of the rest stop and onto the exit. Kurt made himself comfortable and started to doze off. Blaine pulled onto the interstate and noticed how angelic Kurt looked in his sleep.

_I really hope we live through this trip_, Blaine thought before throwing himself into the monotony of driving.

**A/N: *hides behind couch* I'm so sorry. The next update might be on Wednesday but id not it wont be for a little while. I have some family stuff going on. I love you all and I'm going to respond to reviews! **

**anderpson: Thanks honey! I'm happy youre enjoying it! (I love your name!)**

**Seafleagurl94: I'm happy you reviewed! Thank you so much!**

**TheVinah: Thank you! I hope you're still reading! Your 'Oh no' had me laughing so hard!**

**CrissColferCrowe: It happened! And that's wierd that you didnt get an update. I wonder why. And I'm so flattered that you think its good! I'm blushing all over the pace!**

**Belle Ballot: I'm glad you love it!**

**StoriesToRemember: Thats where I thought it was going too, but I reread a story called Demons by VirginiaGiver (if you like myseries I recomend it but it is very dark and also Puck/Kurt) and it kinda snuck in:).**

**xorangeskittlesx: Thanks for the fun fact! I work at a daycare and you're allowed to date the parents as long as the child isn't in your class. I wanted to make things troublesome for Klaine! haha. Your review made me feel amazing. Thanks sooo much! I hope you're still enjoying it!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys! I hope you enjoy the chapter. There is some slight sexual content at the very end but blink and you'll miss it. I love all the reviews and favorites. They make my day and make me want to write even more. I love all of you. I don't own Glee but enjoy this chappy anyways!**

Kurt woke up about ten minutes from them entering the city. He yawned and stretched. He looked at the clock on the dashboard. 2:57. They missed them.

"They're gone." Kurt told Blaine after a few minutes.

"I have a pretty good idea where they were," Blaine told him. Kurt waited for him to continue, but he never did. Kurt didn't know why Blaine seemed so against going to this town, but he didn't ask. Blaine wove through the streets and eventually pulled up into a nice looking house. It was large and Victorian looking. Blaine opened the door and got out. Kurt followed suit.

"Where are we?" Kurt asked. Blaine looked over at him.

"This is my parent's house," he said, "I haven't been here for years. My parents don't approve of my being gay. Sebastian always called this the windy city because he swore that my parent's screaming caused all the high winds." Blaine chuckled. "We had the cops called more than once but my parents are very… influential and the police always left without anything being done about the fighting."

Kurt thought for a second. "Wait," he said slowly, "how did Sebastian know about the fighting?"

Blaine looked over at him and then turned around and pointed at the house across the street.

"That is Sebastian's parent's house." Blaine said. "Well, his mother used to live there but when his dad died, she left it to Sebastian and moved to Florida. His father was killed in a gang fight." Kurt nodded his understanding. They walked to the door and knocked. The door swung open and the house was dark. Kurt moved to take a step forward but Blaine put his arm out.

"Do you have any fighting skills?" Blaine asked. Kurt shook his head. Blaine looked at him. The dark from the house made Blaine look scary. Something shone in his eyes and Kurt took a step back. With his crazy curls and the crazy look on his face, he looked mad.

"I'm going to go in by myself," Blaine continued, looking ahead. He didn't notice Kurt's startled expression or his step back.

"Do you have fighting skills?" Kurt asked and the look in Blaine's eyes went away. He gave Kurt a dopey smile and said, "I started the Dalton branch of fight club which I obviously can't talk about." Kurt nodded and smiled back. Blaine walked in to the house slowly and Kurt followed, disobeying orders. Blaine glanced back, shook his head, and rolled his eyes back forward.

A floor board creaked near them and a man jumped out from the dark corner. Blaine punched the man in the jaw and he fell to the ground. Blaine kicked him in the gut and swung around to attack the man that came to grab him from behind. He pushed the man's shoulders and punching him in the gut. The man started to cough and Blaine hit him in the temple and knocked him out. When the dust settled, the only noise was the man that Blaine's knocked out breathing and the other man moaning in pain.

Blaine and Kurt ran up the stairs and waited for another attack but none came. They found the note lying on a freshly made bed. The room was dirty except for the immaculate bed. Blaine picked up the note and read it.

_Blaine,_

_If you are reading this, nicely done. You have disabled my men that I left at the house. I hope you left them alive. I see your time with me has served you well. I have Claire and we are in the old headquarters. We will be there for two days. You better come get her soon. She doesn't have much time._

_Sebxxx_

Blaine screamed and ripped the note in half. It fluttered to the floor and Kurt picked it up, scanning over it quickly.

"What does it mean 'your time with him'? What's the old headquarters? What is going on Blaine?" Kurt demanded. Something was fishy and he wanted to know what was going on.

Blaine sighed and ran a hand through his messy hair. "I'll tell you on the way there."

Kurt tried to protest but seeing the worn out expression on Blaine's face killed the words on his tongue. He simply nodded and followed Blaine out of the house. Blaine climbed into the car and Kurt did the same. The car was started and they were on the interstate before Blaine told his story.

"When Sebastian and I were together," he began, "and you must not judge me for this. I was young and stupid. I thought I was in love and I followed his every move to keep him. But we started dating. I didn't know his father ran a gang or that he was part of them until his dad died a year after we got together. He told me everything and, to be honest, I was intrigued. I loved fight club and I thought it would be like in the movie where they shoot a few guns and that's it. This was worse. They did everything they could to climb to the top. Every time more than five guys were in a room together, there was a fight. Members died every day. It was dog eat dog and I loved it. I never shot anyone but I did knock a few out in the fights. Seb was the leader and I was his accomplice. I was the second in command and all the guys hated me for it." Blaine took a deep breath and looked at Kurt. Kurt couldn't believe what he was hearing but went with it, waiting for the whole story.

"Soon, I was targeted in every fight. One of the lesser members, and a guy that was interested in Sebastian, had given a reward for anyone who could dethrone me. I feared for my life and I left the gang, working at the coffee shop instead. You already know the rest. I found out that when I left, this guy, Chandler was his name, became Sebastian's second in command. Sebastian stopped coming home, saying he was busy with the gang and everything. I took it for a little while but eventually I decided to pack up and leave him. I drove over to the headquarters and went to his office." Blaine's voice stuttered and he forced out the words. "I walked in and Sebastian and Chandler were… they were…" Kurt nodded that he knew what he was saying and Blaine smiled gratefully at him.

"After I found out he cheated, I left and came to Lima. I found Lima Nursery and Preschool and you know the rest." Blaine laughed but it died down when Blaine looked at Kurt's serious face.

"I-I need to process all this," Kurt said. He pulled out his phone and headphones and put them in. Blaine sighed and continued driving.

Nick called Sebastian after he and Jeff came back to consciousness.

"Yes?" Sebastian said silkily as he answered the phone. Chandler was on his knees in front of him, worshiping him with his tongue.

"He got it boss," Nick said.

"Perfect," Sebastian purred and Chandler was unsure if he was talking to him or the person on the phone.

"But there were some… complications," Nick stammered out.

"Excuse me?" Sebastian said, pushing Chandler away and ignoring his whine of protest.

"He's with another man," Nick said. Sebastian relaxed and gestured for Chandler to return to what he was doing. Chandler did so gladly, swallowing him whole.

"Well," Sebastian hummed, "that's just another way to break him, isn't it?" Nick relaxed. He wasn't going to be killed today.

"Yes, boss." He replied.

"Did you get a good look at him?" The brunette asked, stroking a hand through Chandler's locks.

"I got a picture," Nick said proudly.

"Good job. You take Jeff and get everything you can on this man." Sebastian ordered.

"Yes sir," Nick said and Sebastian hung up. He relayed the information to Jeff, who nodded and got to work. He was determined to get into Chandler's spot. It was his rightful throne and he would do anything to get it back.

**A/N: And enter the Warblers! I'd like to congratulate _FearlessGeek_ for being my 15th reviewer. I loved your review. Thanks so much!**

**Belle Ballot: Chicago will come later. Maybe in the next chapter or chapter after that. I'm happy you still ike this!**

**FearlessGeek:Thanks so much! Your review made me write this chapter! And he's not trying to kill Claire per se... it's complicated. And she's not his daughter. That's why he resents her so much. Because she will always be Blaine's where he isn't. And I might bring in a giant mythical beast who ships Klaine to eat him. Maybe it will be called a FearlessGeek (haha or FearlessGleek;)) Tell me what you think about that;) It's a nice twist! (PS- I was listening to Holy Musical Batman while writing this and almost put in a snippet about the gangs in that!) And honey donn't feel dumb! I don't mind at all!**

**EKUgirl2016: Well, thank you! I hope you enjoy my story telling!**

**myownwayx: So happy you like it!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hi again! All my love goes to you guys. You're all awesome! Enjoy this chapter!**

Kurt didn't remove his headphone for most of the trip. Blaine had counted. He removed them all of three times. Once to ask where they were going, once when they were getting food and once to say he needed to go to the bathroom. Blaine gave him his time to let everything run through his head. They were heading to Chicago. Blaine hated Chicago because that's where his life fell apart and he wasn't keen on going back. But he would do it for Claire. She was worth it.

Kurt took out his headphones and adjusted himself to look at Blaine. "I thought about it," he sucked in a breath. "I have decided that I will not fault you on what you did as a teenager." Blaine looked at him with all the love in the world in his eyes.

"You have no idea how much this means to me." Blaine said. Kurt nodded. Blaine reached over and hugged him while Kurt screeched, "THE ROAD! THE ROAD!" Blaine laughed loudly and righted himself, focusing once again on the empty stretch of road. All was right between the two. Blaine could only hope it would last.

Nick dialed Sebastian's number.

"What do you want?" Sebastian growled. Nick gulped. Things were obviously not going well.

"We got all we could on the man that was with Blaine." Nick said hesitantly.

"What did you get?" Sebastian demanded.

"Name is Kurt Hummel. His only relative is his father who runs a tire shop in Lima. Mother died when he was 8. Was intensely bullied all through middle school and through freshman year of high school before he was home schooled." Nick ran through the file, repeating everything to Sebastian.

"Is he close to his father?" Sebastian asked, already cooking up a plan.

"Very close." Nick confirmed.

"Good. You know what to do." Sebastian told him, chuckling evilly before hanging up the phone. Nick locked his phone and had just put it in his pocket before it buzzed. He unlocked it and saw a text from Sebastian.

**Make sure he isn't recognized.**

It took Kurt and Blaine more than two days to drive to the old headquarters in Chicago. Blaine was surprised that Sebastian came back here but didn't question it.

"He's not giving us enough time on purpose," Kurt stated. Blaine looked over at him.

"He wants this to be a nice and bloody fight." Blaine said darkly.

"Why do you hate Chicago so much?" Kurt asked. Blaine sighed.

"This is where Sebastian cheated on me." He explained. "The worst times of my life occurred here. Would you want to come back?" Kurt shook his head. Blaine seemed done talking about it.

"Well, then why does Sebastian hate it?" Kurt wondered out loud, not expecting an answer.

Blaine was studying the room, looking for the note that was supposed to be left. He didn't look at Kurt when he responded. "Sebastian was very close to his father. He was murdered here. As much as I don't want to admit it, I am very important to him. This is where we had our best and worst times. This where he made the mistake that made me leave him." Blaine moved to a separate part of the room, still not looking at Kurt. "This city… it brings out the worst in Seb. He… that gang in shoulder deep in the blood of thousands of guilty and even more innocent. It started here and he hates it here because of it." Blaine paused. "This city is slowly driving him crazy." He whispered so softly Kurt almost didn't hear him. Kurt felt a little sorry for Sebastian. It wasn't his entire fault. Blaine walked to a door and opened it before he turned green and shut it again. He slid to the floor and started to cry.

"What, Blaine?" Kurt asked, going over and holding the man. Blaine shook his head and screamed out. Kurt scooted him out from in front of the door and opened it. Kurt screamed and Blaine started sobbing even harder. In the closet hung a man, head lolling to the side and skin very sheet-like. He looked like Blaine, except that he was paler and his hair was less curly. his shockingly blue eyes were very familiar and stared at Kurt. In his limp hand was the note they were looking for. Kurt grabbed the note and shut the door quickly. He fumbled with the envelope until it was open. Kurt pulled out two notes, one in Sebastian's neat writing and another one in almost illegible scrawl. Tears dotted the page and blurred the pen. Kurt read Sebastian's, thinking that the other was solely for Blaine.

_Dear my precious Blaine,_

_Did you like your present? He struggle so much before he finally died. I always hated Cooper because you loved him so much more than me. I think I got a nice revenge. Claire will end up the same way soon if you don't come save her soon. Me and the boys wanted to stop by Vegas to have some fun. Are you game?_

_All my love,_

_Seb xoxo_

Kurt looked over at Blaine who was still lying on the floor crying. Cooper was dead and there was nothing either of them could do. Blaine's mind was a mess of revenge plans, a sense of desperate, hopeless loss, and a fierce determination to save his daughter.

"Blaine," Kurt said. Blaine didn't respond. "Cooper wrote you a note." Blaine didn't move. Kurt knew it was an invasion of privacy but he read the note anyways.

_Blaine,_

_I want you to know that __**I**__ love you so __**m**__uch. More th__**a**__n I ever __**t**__hought __**I**__ could. I w__**a**__nt to tell you this is not your fau__**l**__t. None of it i__**s**__ and you need to remember that. __**I**__ may not have been the b__**e**__st broth__**e**__r i__**n**__ the world and I really re__**g**__r__**e**__t that. I hope that what I did to you when we were kids doesn't oversh__**a**__dow how much I lo__**v**__e you. I will miss you __**s**__o much. Remem__**b**__er, this is not your fault. I'll miss you and I love you. Never forget Bl__**a**__ine. You are __**s**__trong. Don't let anyone br__**i**__ng you down. I will __**a**__lw__**a**__ys be h__**e**__re for you, w__**h**__ether you __**s**__ee __**m**__e or not. We may __**n**__ever see each other again, but know that I am always here for you now. I lo__**v**__e you. Take care of Claire._

_Love,_

_Cooper_

Blaine continued to cry. Kurt noticed that some letters were darker than others. He chalked it down to inconsistencies with the pen, but just to be sure…

"Give me something to write with," Kurt demanded and Blaine was taken aback.

"I don't have anything. Why do you need it?" Blaine snifffled and Kurt didn't respond as he cursed and pulled out his phone, opening his notes app and typing all the letters that were bolded.

"Can you drive us?" Kurt asked, not looking up.

"Yeah," Blaine said, still confused. The monotony of criving sounded like a good idea right now.

"Let's go," Kurt said. Blaine stood up and followed Kurt out of the building out of the building. He looked back at the closet and tears welled in his eyes again.

"I love you, Coop." Blaine whispered, and he turned and walked out.

The whole drive, Kurt worked furiously to try and unscramble the words. Finally, when they were about two hours from Vegas, he had figured it out. He laughed, giddy with what he had discovered.

"Yes!" Kurt exclaimed, throwing his fist into the air.

"What?" Blaine demanded, still breathing heavily from being scared.

"So in the note Cooper left you, some of the letters were bolded. It could have been the pen acting up but it was very consistent that it was only on those letters. So, I wrote them down and finally unscrambled them. Coop left you a note!" Kurt explained in one breath.

Blaine looked at him with an incredulous look. (He had pulled over once Kurt had begun to elaborate.) "And what did this note say?" Blaine questioned, skeptical. Sure, Coop was smart but he didn't think he was smart enough to do this. And wouldn't Sebastian have seen? Instead of answering, Kurt held up his phone where 8 words were displayed on the screen. But only the first three really settled with Blaine.

I AM ALIVE

**A/N: This was not what was supposed to happen but I coudn't bear to kill Cooper! I love him too darn much. I want to know, do you guys think the rating needs to go up? It's getting pretty violent and I wasn't sure. Please let me know!**

**TheVinah: We're not sure yet!**

**BelleBallot: Because Sebastian wants to finish him off. And Blaine is infinately more powerful and more skilled than Nick or Jeff. Sebastian didn't want to waste anyone important to him. Thanks!**

**CouldIBeAnyMoreOfAGleek: Wow! I'm so happy. I love you too! I'm glad you like it!**

**FearlessGeek: Hi! Yes you were! I'm glad I was the cause of a happy dance!Thank you soooo much! You're a dear too for just responding to me! You're so sweet and I have one question: WILL YOU BE MY BEST FRIEND! That is all.**

**Love,**

**KlissesKlugsandKlainbows**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Since I lvoe you guys so much, I whipped up a tiny filler chapter for you. Thanks for all the reviews and such!**

Blaine looked at Kurt with hopeful eyes. The full unscrambled message was 'I am alive Sebastian has me in Vegas'.

"I'm guessing either Sebastian killed someone that looked very similar to Cooper or had a false Cooper made. I'm thinking the latter because of the eyes." Kurt said, but Blaine wasn't registering anything the brunette was saying. Cooper was alive! Sebastian had him! Wait… Sebastian…

Blaine slammed on the gas and pulled out onto the road with screeching tires and honking horns. Kurt clutched his seat and watched the road.

"What the hell, Blaine! Are you crazy?!" Kurt screamed.

"Sebastian's got Cooper. He could still die. He could be dead now." All the hope he had previously felt melted out of him.

"Well," Kurt said, "We may never know if you don't SLOW DOWN THIS FUCKING CAR!" Blaine noticed his speedometer was on 98 miles an hour and slowed down to the speed limit, a much safer 70. They had at maximum a day and a half if he knew Sebastian.

"How long do you think we'll have?" Kurt asked, seeming to read his mind.

Blaine smirked. "Well, they're in Vegas. If I know Sebastian, he'll play poker for an hour, then blackjack for another hour and a half. He'll do the slots for a half an hour then they'll go to a bar and he'll find a guy. He'll sleep with him and then spend half a day working out plans." Blaine finished smugly. "But, it's weird. Before he's picked places he hates, but now he somewhere he likes. If he's just doing this to keep his sanity, then he'll go back to bad places. Then, it will either be Miami or Detroit. If he's going with happy places now, then it's either San Francisco or Lima."

"Why is it one or the other? Why can't it be both?" Kurt asked, a little scared by how well Blaine knew his ex.

Blaine kept his eyes on the road when he responded to Kurt. "Sebastian is tiring of this game. He wants it over now. In the end, one of us will be dead. In the end, it will be me or him."

The door flew open and Burt Hummel looked toward the door. Two men pointed guns at him and yelled at him. He got up and followed their orders. Just as they were about to drag him out the door, Burt threw a vicious punch to the darker haired man. He stumbled but snarled at Burt, lip busted and nose broken. The blonde man hit his temple with the butt of his gun and Burt Hummel fell and was dragged into a van. The front door of the now empty house swung open and shut in the wind as the van drove away.

Cooper Anderson violently struggled in his bonds. He looked next to him and he saw his own eyes looking back at him from the two year old girl's face. She had tear tracks streaming down her face and she was filthy. The bow that had been used to tie back her hair was ripped and her hair was matted and dirty. She looked pleadingly at Cooper with her large, expressive eyes.

"There is no use struggling," a silky voice said from behind a curtain. Claire visibly started trembling, her head shaking wildly and scooting closer to Cooper. He tried to console her as best he could.

"Come here baby," Sebastian cooed at Claire. She shook her head even harder and scooted behind Cooper, trying to hide from the inevitable.

"Don't disobey your father, Claire!" He shouted, finally coming out from behind the curtain. His eyes were wild and his hair was not perfect like usual. He was spattered with blood and Cooper knew exactly whose blood it was. He knew that was who Sebastian had cheated on Blaine with but it didn't mean he deserved that. He stalked over and grabbed the girl from behind Cooper. She screamed and all Cooper could do was turn away as he watched this man hurt his beautiful niece.

**A/N: Oh noes! Only you can save Claire! If you review, Kurt and Blaine travel 10 miles faster. We'll do a little counter! Right now, they are at 70 mph. Take it away my beautiful reviewers!**

**Guest: Yeah. we havent had that happen before but its almost happened.**

**Guest: No it does not! Thanks for reading!**

**Guest: I am alive wasn't the whole message. It was just the first 3 words.**

**FrealessGeek: I love you, Robin! Thanks for the reeview. I especially expect an extra 10 miles for Kurt and Blaine from you *intense stare*.**

**Love everyone!**

**KlissesKlugsandKlainebows**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: A shorter chappy today because I want the fight to be all one chapter. I'm thinking there will be maybe two more chapers and then I'm thinking about doing a sequel to show Kurt and Blaine's realationship and also what they will do about what happens at the end of this chapter. Oh, and Kurt and Blaine reached them in time because I got 7 reviews and they got to 140 MILES PER HOUR! I am stunned and connot profess my love for you in just words. Go ahead and read and remember that I do not own Glee or any of the characters.**

Cooper looked over as the door burst open. Blaine and another man ran in, looking around frantically. They spotted Sebastian's shadow and Claire screaming. They didn't seem to have heard them come in.

"Daddy!" Claire shrieked, crying. Blaine ran for the curtain but Kurt grabbed his arm and held tight.

"Blaine! Wait!" Kurt whispered.

"No! Claire!" Blaine yelled and Kurt slapped a hand over his mouth. They dove behind the large bed in the room. The curtain flew open and a half-dressed Sebastian looked around the room. Not seeing anything out of the ordinary, he went back through the curtain. Cooper turned a little green at what was behind in and turned away, tears filling his eyes.

Suddenly, the door burst open again and Sebastian leaped out of the curtain with a gun aimed at the intruders. He slowly put it down and his wild look was replaced with a smirk. Nick and Jeff threw down an older man, bound with roped and gagged. His head was slumped and he was still unconscious. Kurt and Blaine were looking out from under the bed. Kurt gasped before throwing a hand over his mouth. Blaine looked at him but all Kurt could stare at were the boots on the man they just threw down. The oil stained boots he got his father for his birthday two years ago. Tears filled his eyes when he realized that his father wasn't moving.

"We got him boss," Nick said proudly. He knew Chandler was gone. He was going to take that spot. Sebastian stared them.

"Good job," he said, "but I believe I specifically told you to KILL HIM!" Sebastian yelled, his eyes wild. "I don't care about this Kurt! I want Blaine which is why I left him alive, as much as I want to kill him ruthlessly." He yelled, pointing at Cooper. He pulled out the gun and shot Nick and Jeff. They fell on the floor with a dull thud. Nick was shot in the thigh and whining in pain. Jeff was dead. Nick looked over and cried out in despair. Jeff was his brother and best friend and now he was dead. He was dead because of him. He kept crying until eventually Sebastian tired of it and shot nick in the chest. Nick coughed and his head fell, blood trickling down his chin.

Sebastian went back into the room behind the curtain, ignoring Burt's groan of pain muffled by the gag. Once they were sure Sebastian wasn't going to come back out, Kurt and Blaine crawled out from under the bed and started to untie Burt and Cooper. Kurt kept glancing over his shoulder, using the volume of Claire's screams and Sebastian's grunts as a timer.

Burt was fully awake now and looking at Kurt with an unreadable expression. Kurt and Blaine untied them and walked them out to the car. It seemed that Sebastian was staying in a different house than the rest of the gang. It was probably because, no matter how seedy they were, the Warblers did not approve of rape, especially rape of children and family members. If the leader or any of the members did rape anyone, they were killed by the rest of the members. If someone, especially the leader, did what Sebastian is doing now, they were tied up and dropped off for the Vocal Adrenaline gang to take care of. They would be tortured and murdered without mercy.

Blaine and Kurt got Burt and Cooper to the car and Kurt kissed his father on the cheek.

"I'll be right out. I love you." But then Burt said one thing that shattered Kurt's world forever.

"Who are you?"

**A/N: Don't kill me! It was necessary for the next chapter. Congrats FearlessGeek for being the 30th reviewer. Not sure how you go both 15th and 10th but whatever, I still appreciate it.**

**KrystensCorner: Thanks hon! And he didn't but obviously left some damage.**

**anderpson: (still love your name btw xD) Yeah. He's not really eveil but he's damaged beyond repair and also crazy. I feel bad for him too but that's probably because he is my character. Thanks for reviewing!  
**

**FearlessGeek: Thanks love! I thank you from the bottom of my heart!**

**nekokitty55: Thanks honey! Here's your update!**

**TheVinah: I feel like that is very clear in this chapter. I didn't want to utright say because I wasn't completely sure if I was going to put it in there but i decided to because it's part of Sebastians character.**

**BelleBallot: They drove! And you found out in theis chapter! THnaks for the review!**

**OhMyRileyStreet: Thank you so much! And you got him there!**

**Thanks so much guys. I'm going to get off now because I just found an ant crawling on me and I can't handle the paranoia! I love you all!**

**KlissesKlugsandKlainwbows**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey again! Lots of drama in this chapter. This is the second to last one. Buuuut there might be a sequel if enough interest in shown! Enjoy!**

"W-what?" Kurt stammered eyes wide. "No! Dad, I'm your son. It's me. It's Kurt." Burt just stared at Kurt.

"You aren't my son. I don't have a son. I'm supposed to be having a daughter." Burt looked around wildly. "Where's Elizabeth! She's pregnant. I need her." Kurt looked at Blaine, who was staring at him with a sad expression.

"No. Dad, Mom's d-dead." Kurt said, tears streaming down his face. "She died a long time ago." Burt continued to shake his head.

"No. She's pregnant with our daughter. She's supposed to be having our baby soon." Cooper groaned next to Burt, clutching his stomach.

"Blaine, we need to take them to the hospital." Kurt said, worriedly looking at his father. Blaine shook his head.

"No, no. I have to get Claire." Kurt stared at him hard.

"Blaine, if we don't get them to the hospital, Cooper could die. I think he is internally bleeding. He has less than an hour!"

"If we don't get Claire, _she_ could die!" Blaine yelled, shaking in anger. "Did you see how crazy he looked? He's not going by the book! He's going on instinct! He will kill her!"

"Is she more important than your brother, Blaine!?"

"Yes!" Cooper looked at his brother in shock, tears filling his eyes. He knew Claire was important to Blaine, but he honestly didn't think he'd outright say that she was more important than him. Blaine seemed to realize what he'd said and stumbled back.

"N-no, I-I meant… Coop, you know… I-I… she's all I have," Blaine whispered pathetically.

"You have me," Cooper whispered sullenly, "but I guess I'm not enough. I understand Blaine, I really do." Coper took a deep breath, wincing at the pain it caused. "But when you have her and you're burying me, will it be better?" Cooper asked, his head down. Then he turned his back on Blaine and clutched at his stomach again, accidentally pressing on a sensitive rib and coughing up some blood.

"Blaine, you have 10 minutes," Kurt said, "if you aren't out in ten minutes, I am going to the hospital."

"Why don't we call an ambulance?" Blaine said, looking around wildly.

"What do you think Sebastian will do if he hears the sirens, Blaine?" Kurt shouted. Blaine looked at him. "If I lose my father because of you, I will never forgive you. Ever," he whispered turning away. Burt had passed out again and Cooper was coughing quietly. Blaine turned and ran with tears streaming down his face.

Blaine opened the door and ran up the stairs, trying to be as quiet as possible. The door creaked as he opened it and there stood Sebastian with Claire in his arms, a knife in front of her neck. Blaine gasped when Claire started to squirm.

"Daddy!" She cried, reaching for him.

"Quiet, Claire." Sebastian hissed, smiling at Blaine. Claire quieted down, her lip quivering.

"Why hello, Blaine," Sebastian said, putting Claire down on the bed and hugging Blaine. Blaine didn't react. He just stared at Claire, tied up on the bed.

"Please give me Claire," Blaine whispered. Sebastian pulled back and looked at Blaine.

"I'll strike you up a deal Blaine," Sebastian said, grabbing a glass on dark red liquid and taking a sip. Blaine couldn't help but notice how much the liquid looked like blood. "If you stay with me, we can be together forever. We'll leave the country and we'll just be together." Blaine shook his head.

"No. I want Claire safe." Blaine stated stubbornly.

"No deal, Blaine." Sebastian shook his head and turned around, picking up his knife.

"Wait!" Blaine said, "If you let her go, I'll stay with you. I'll never try to leave and I'll be with you. But if you don't let her go, I will fight with all my power and do everything I can to get us away from you. I will never stop trying to get away from you." Tears slipped out of Blaine's eyes and onto the floor, staining the wood. "Just let me keep her safe." Sebastian thought this offer over before looking at Claire and then back at Blaine.

"Deal."

Kurt looked when he saw the door open. He saw Blaine, Sebastian, and Claire walk out. Sebastian we looking triumphant with his arm around Blaine's waist possessively. Blaine held Claire tightly and they were both crying freely. Blaine set her down in front of the car and hugged her.

"Claire," Blaine choked out, "I need you to be a good girl for Uncle Kurt, okay? He's gonna take care of you for a while, okay?" Claire looked at Blaine.

"Is Daddy sad?" She asked. Blaine nodded. "Does Daddy not want me anymore?" She asked. She was very calm about the questions she was asking.

"No, no no no." Blaine said, crying harder now. "Daddy loves you very much and he wants to be with you, but he thinks Uncle Kurt will be better, okay." Claire nodded.

"I love you Daddy," she said, giving Blaine one last hug before walking over to Kurt. Blaine looked at Sebastian before walking over to Cooper and giving him a hug.

"I'm so sorry, Coop," Blaine said. "I'm so freaking sorry. I love you so much." Cooper hugged his brother tightly.

"It's alright, bro," Cooper said, ruffling Blaine's hair and wiping away a tear. "I love you, too."

Blaine walked over to Kurt and pulled Kurt into a tight embrace. He heard Sebastian growl possessively but he ignored it.

"Thank you so much for helping me." Blaine whispered in his ear. "Please take care of her."

"I will," Kurt said, "what are you doing?"

"I'm going with him to keep you guys safe." Blaine said, a tear falling.

"No," Kurt said, "no, Blaine, I'm not letting you do this." Kurt started to cry.

"I have to." Blaine said. "I have to do what's best for her." Blaine pulled back and went with Sebastian.

"But I love you," Kurt whispered and fell into tears as Blaine and Sebastian drove away.

**A/N: And finally the feelings are shown! Wow, this was really hard for me to write. Any mistakes are mine, sorry!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I don't own Glee. Enjoy!**

It had been two months since Kurt had last seen Blaine. Claire was still living with him and she went to the daycare with him every day. Every weekend, they went to see Burt in Columbus, where he had been moved to help his health. His memory was coming back slowly but surely. Claire had started to call him Papa Burt or Papa Bear. Kurt missed Blaine terribly and every time he saw a mop of curly hair or a pair of Blaine's signature boat shoes, his heart skips a beat and then throbs painfully when he realizes that the person was not Blaine.

Kurt was on his way to Columbus, Claire asleep in the back of his car. He glanced at the rearview mirror at a sleeping Claire and fell a little more in love. Her chubby cheek was pressed against the car seat she was in, mouth slightly open and blanket clutched in her small fist. Kurt put his eyes back on the road and pulled into the parking lot of the hospital. He gets out and opens the back door of his car, pulling Claire out and resting her head on his shoulder. She opens her eyes a little bit but they soon close when she sticks her thumb in her mouth. Kurt talks to the nurse and is taken down the long hallway he has memorized after two months.

Burt is awake and he waves hello to Kurt when he walks in. They have made great progress with him and he knows that he had a son and that Elizabeth died. He is still hazy on Kurt's childhood, but he remembers as early as his 14th birthday. Burt holds Claire in his arms. He has come to think of the girl as his grandchild and he loves her as much as he loves Kurt. He had always wanted a granddaughter and, although she wasn't biologically his, he was still excited about it. Kurt felt his phone vibrate and he pulled it out, seeing an unknown number.

"Hey dad, I gotta take this," Kurt said. His dad nodded and Kurt left the room answering his phone.

"Hello?" Kurt said, a little hesitant.

"Oh my God, Kurt!" The person on the phone said with relief.

"Blaine?!"

**A/N: Dun dun dun! Last chapter of this story! Sorry it's short, it's more of a prologue to the sequel which will be out at some point in the near or distant future! Thanks to everyone that stuck with me and reviewed/followed/favorited/whatever! I really thank all of you. I'm going to take a break and write a skank!Kurt story before diving back into this. I can only take so much of mean Sebastian.**

**Love. **

**KlissesKlugsandKlainebows**


	12. Author's Note

**A/N: Hey guys! I just wanted to let you all know that I made a Tumblr! Finally! I'll be talking about updates and taking ideas and uploading storie over there so check it out!**

**im never changin who i am . tumblr . com (remove spaces and replace dots with periods)**

**Love to all!**

**xxxKlissesKlugsandKlainebows **


End file.
